Tragic Loss
by Pikminsanity
Summary: A very sad story from Isabelle's pov. When Roscoe meets a mysterious visitor in the Cafe, he goes to Biskit's house for some unknown reason. This results in... some very bad things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Roscoe's pov**

I went to the Roost cafe to get some coffee one day. When I got there, there was a weird looking squirrel who told me his name was Blazel. I asked Blazel, "What the heck are you doing here? Nobody's ever seen you before and I get the feeling you're not the typical visitor at all. Why?"

Blazel replied, "I've been looking for a town to live in and this one doesn't look too bad. Hey, do you want to be friends?" Blazel's voice sounded kind of flat and buzzy, like that of a computer that was malfunctioning.

I wasn't ready to be friends with Blazel; my instincts told me that he was not to be trusted. Trying my best to sound friendly I said, "Well I'll think about it. For now, I'm going home. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" So I went home.

Then I felt something weird inside of my heart. There was barely enough time to begin to comprehend it when suddenly I blacked out. I woke up the next day. I went to Biskit's house without realizing what I was doing at all. It was as if the strange, somewhat painful sensation in my heart was controlling my actions. I angrily knocked on the door HARD.

**Biskit's pov**

I was just settling down to have a cup of tea and watch some television when someone started to bang hard on my door. "Open up!" a low voice shouted.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" I shouted, pulling open my front door. It was Roscoe, and he looked ANGRY! I had two questions, why was he here? We aren't even friends. And why was he so angry at me? I hadn't done anything to him—most people are careful around him. He's got a crankier personality than the rest of us. I stood there not saying anything.

"Just came by to check in on ya," Roscoe said. But I could tell he was here for some other reason. "Don't mind me," he said. "You go on ahead and watch TV."

I shrugged and tossed myself back onto the couch, grabbing the TV remote and turning on my favorite show. I was immediately sucked into the story and completely oblivious to what Roscoe was doing.

Then he grabbed me and pushed me down onto the floor violently. "What are you doing?!" I screamed. I noticed a dangerous device I figured was a bomb. "Don't kill me!" I shrieked. "Let me live I'm just a little pup—"

**Tangy's pov**

I totally thought it was gonna be a regular day, but I was SO wrong. I heard a yell from Biskit's house. I looked through the window to see what he was doing. Roscoe was holding Biskit down on the floor. I noticed what looked like a bomb on the floor nearby. I ran for my life! Then I turned around and witnessed the explosion. It totally looked like both Roscoe and Biskit died in the explosion. I ran to tell Isabelle! Biskit was one of Isabelle's favorite villagers so I totally had to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry for how long it's been since I updated. Thought I had more than 1 chapter posted, but yeah, i was wrong... Here's chapter two. Expect chapter three in a few minutes. xD**

Isabelle's pov

"Hello Tangy! What are you doing here today?" I called cheerfully. The town hall doesn't usually get visits from the citizens, so it was always kind of fun to have them over, however short their visit lasted.

Tangy looked very worried as she sighed sadly, "Biskit is dead! Roscoe turned evil and killed Biskit by putting a bomb in his house! I don't know what happened to Roscoe but Biskit is dead!"

I couldn't believe it. My eyes already stung with tears... "Y-you're kidding, r-right?"

Tangy shook her head sadly, and ran closer to hug me. "I'm so sorry, Isabelle. He was one of my closest friends too."

"Thanks, Tangy," I sighed sadly. "Thanks for letting me know. 'Preciate it." My voice cracked slightly.

After work, I went to talk to Digby. If there was anyone who knew just what I needed, it was my twin brother. Digby let me stay alone in my room for a while.

An hour or two later, I heard a gentle knocking at the door. I slowly got up to answer. "Hi, Ms. Mayor," I said, a little surprised to see the young red-haired girl, dressed in a light-colored polka dot tee and a crazy patterned skirt, show up at my door.

The mayor looked closely at me. "Whoa, Isabelle, what happened?" she asked in astonishment.

"I guess I am a bit of a mess," I said, running a tired hand through my messy hair. "Biskit died this morning and it's been pretty hard on me."

The mayor came in and sat on the couch, right next to me. "I'm so sorry, Isabelle. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are ya sure?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, I have some news that might help you feel a little better. Cole the rabbit is moving into town in a couple of days."

"Great," I say halfheartedly. "Let's make sure he gets a warm welcome from all the citizens!"

"There ya go!" she said suddenly, as she stood up and smiled.

"Where I go?" I asked. What just happened.

"You're starting to come back! You sound like yourself again!" the mayor laughed cheerfully.

I wasn't so sure I felt _that_ much better, but the mayor had such a big heart. I didn't want to make her upset, and besides, she was doing her best to make me feel better.

All that was left was to see what tomorrow would bring...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Well, as promised, i am back xD And with me comes an interesting chapter. I think. I don't remember honestly. Oh well, since i'm editing this i'll find out hhahaha.**

Cole's POV

I can't wait to move into my new town. I don't know what it's called though. I am so glad to be at- oh yeah! I've gotta ask Kapp'n something! ...

"Umm Kapp'n?," I said, sounding like a child but oh who cares.

Kapp'n said, "What yer want?"

I replied, "What is this town's name? Also, Why are we traveling by boat now? I actually kind of like it."

He said, "The town's name is TinyCity. Oh yeah. Nobody has asked about my boat. Thanks for noticing. I used to take people here by taxi and bus but now i take people to the tropical island where the old mayor Tortimer's at."

"Thanks!" I said.

Wow... so beautif- WHAT IS THAT?! A pile of burned ruins of what appears to have been a house... Someone notices me staring at the pile and tells me that's where Biskit used to live. How tragic; I was looking forward to meeting him... maybe i'll see other cute villagers. I hear Tangy is one of the cute cats. But I have to stop by the mayor's secretary at the town hall first.

As I stroll through my new home town I admire the vast sky, the trees, the nearby beach. There seems to always be a song in the air and the town is so peaceful, with a pleasing scent of fruit from the trees. The sun shines and the grass is growing green and lovely. I'm going to like it here, I think to myself. I already do.

Suddenly I look up and I'm standing right in front of the town hall. I open the door and step inside.

"Hello Cole! Welcome to TinyCity," the secretary says. "My name's Isabelle. Let me give you this map and tell you which house yours is. So here is your map... and here is where your house is. Wow, you're lucky to be Right next to the Mayor's house." she giggled,"Also, go to Nook's Homes, up here on Main Street, and talk to Tom Nook about the cost of building the house. Good Luck Cole," she smiled warmly.

"Thanks Isabelle!" I replied. Such a happy girl she looked to be.


End file.
